Sibuna Returns A House of Anubis Fanfiction
by Sibuna Of Anubis
Summary: Whole new mystery. With a new term at Anubis house comes new mysterys and new romances. BUt wait there are four new people at Anubis House. Joy is back will this cause problens for Nina and Fabian? Three more people will come too. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

I have been writing this for awhile and just now decided to post it hope you like it. Well now to the story. With this story I think I am going to write it like a play kind of thing because that is how I have been writing it in my notebook.

Nina: Gran I promised everyone I would video chat with them today. (Door closes)

Amber: Nina, you will never guess what Fabian found in the cellar when he was helping Trudy turn it into his New Room.

Nina: Wait, Amber what is this about the cellar being turned into Fabian's room.

Amber: Long story short Victor died and Trudy is the house mother and she runs the house.

Nina: Ok thanks for keeping me up to speed on what is going on at the house. Now what did Fabian find in the Cellar.

Fabian: I found hieroglyphics on the back of another painting.

Nina: Well we will investigate that when I arrive back.

Patricia: When are you coming back?

Nina: I have to finish packing tonight. I am leaving tomorrow. I can't wait to be back. (Two weeks before school start)

Alfie: We all can't wait for you to be back where you belong.

Nina: Alfie what is that…

Knock knock the door starts to open. In comes Nina's little cousin Allie.

Allie: Nina! Who are you talking to?

Nina: Allie these are my friends back at school. These are the friends you have been asking about for the past three weeks.

Allie: Nina, is one of them your boyfriend?

Nina looks at Fabian. Fabian shakes his head yes.

Nina: Can you guess which one is?

Allie: Is it the blond head boy?

Nina: Ewwwe, Jerome no sweetie try again.

Allie: Ummm the dark haired boy?

Nina and Fabian looks at each other both with scared looks on their faces. Two minutes past.

Allie: Well is it or is it not?

Nina: Umm Umm Fabian

Fabian: Umm Allie was it; Nina has told me that you want to some to school here this year.

Allie: Yes, Yes I do want to come!

Patricia: What if you could come and live in this house and go to school here.

Allie: I would really be happy.

Nina: Go get Gran Allie and Amber please go get Trudy and explain to her what is going on please.

Trudy: Nina, so your little cousin and her BFF want to come to school here.

Nina: yes my Gran is on her way up so you can talk to her. I have to go finish packing see you later.

Two hours later:

Gran: Nina when you are done packing you need to help Allie pack.

Nina: Ok Gran.

Ok well when I update it is going to start up in the morning when they are getting on the plane. I would like at least five comments before I update so I know that this is being read.

Slayergirl0505


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys decided to update because I just couldn't wait for any more replys. Hope you like it.

!

After Nina and Allie said goodbye to their Gran like 40 times they boarded the airplane. They were seated in FIRST CLASS,the seats were made of white leather that is as smooth as silk. The ac worked like you had a big fan in your face.

Allie: This is the best plane I have ever been on.

Nina: You think this is good wait untill you get to the school.

The airplane landed, Nina and Allie got off the plane and went to get their suitcases. When they were about to get in a taxi Nina heard her name.

Patricia: (Far Away) Nina, Nina (Getting Closer) Nina, Nina

Nina turns around and sees Patricia running towards her and Allie. Patricia hugs Nina.

Nina: Allie this is Patricia she is one of my really close friends.

Allie: Hi Patricia.

Patricia:Come on guys lets go back to the car (whispers in Nina's ear) someone is waiting for you.

Nina: Patricia, What are you talking about?

Patricia: You will see!

As Nina, Allie, and Patricia approched the car Nina thought she saw Fabian.

Turdy: Where is Allie's BFF?

Allie: Her plane doesn't land for another hour and a half.

Trudy: We will just hang around town untill untill she gets here.

Patricia:  Lets go eat.

Nina, Trudy, Allie, and Patricia all got into Trudys van. Patricia was up front with Trudy. Nina and Allie were in the middle. Fabian was laying down in the back so noone could see him.

Nina: Paticia what were you talking about when you whispered into my ear.

Patricia: Like I said you will see!

Nina: But, Paticia the supense is killing me.

Trudy: Whatever Patricia is talking about wait and see.

Allie: Ok, I am so confused. Nina who is this.

Nina: This is Trudy our house mother and the house keeper.

Allie: Ok, Thanks

Fabian sits up, and puts his hands over Nina's eyes.

Patricia: Guess who it is.

Nina: Ummm Amber

Paticia: No guess again come on think who have you been dying to see.

Nina: Paticia, I don't likr this game just tell me who it is.

Allie: No, Nina I like this game.

Nina: Allie it is not fun when it happens to you .

Paticia: Come on guess

Nina: Umm Fabian I guess Fabian.

Fabian: Finally

!

What happens next will update soon. Let me know what you think will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina turns around to face Fabian. They stared intensely into each others eyes. They were just about to kiss... When the van pulled into the parking lot of Wendys.

Allie Screamed: My favorite resteraunt!

Nina: Allie clam down please.

Allie: But, Nina gran never took me to Wedneys after you left.

Nina: Allie I am so sorry.

Fabian: Come on guys lets go eat.

Patricia: Ok, Fabian what ever you say.

They all got out of the van and walked through the line to get food.

The Cashier : Hello how can I help you.

Allie: I woud like a kids chickken nugget meal.

Nina: I would like a hamburger meal.

Cashier: With ketchup, mustard, or mayo?

Nina: Ketchup.

Fabian: I would like a hamburger meal.

Cashier: Ketchup, mustard, or mayo?

Fabian: Ketchup.

Patricia: I would like a chicken sandwich.

Trudy: That would be all.

Fabian: Trudy I got it.

Trudy: Thank you Fabian.

Fabian: No problem.

They all get thier food and go sit down at a table. Allie next to Nina, Fabian next to Nina on the other side. Patricia acroos from Nina and Trudy across from Allie. Ten minutes of sitting and getting caught up. Allie got a text message.

!

Ok all for now. What do you think the text will say? Tell me what you think it says.


	4. Chapter 4

Back again would have updated sooner but I went on vaacation and I had no internet connetion in the room and I couldn't go down to the lobby when I had time to update because it was to late then. Hope you enjoy.

Text Message: Allie my mom won't let me come.

Allie: Man my BFF can't come.

Nina: Allie I am sorry Amber saud her sister is coming she is your age.

Allie: Ok

Nina: Trudy can we please go to the house?

Trudy: Yes lets go...

They all walked out to the car, Nina and Fabian were in the back holding hands, Patricia and Allie in the middle seat. Trudy was driving. Patricia and Allie were talking. Nina and Fabian wew trying to get as much quality time together as possible before they got back to the house. When the pull up to the house.

Nina: Oh I missed this place so much.

Fabian: I think it missed you too.

Nina: What Fabian?

Amber: NINA,NINA, NINA, NINA, NINA

Fabian: That is what I meant.

Ambver hugs Nina happily.

Amber: Come on guys lets go get you unpacked Nina.

Amber, Nina, and Fabianwalked up to their room. Amber and Fabian lead Nina right past Amber and Nina's old room.

Nina: Why are you guys takeing me to the attic?

Amber: Fabian didn't tell you?

Nina: Tell me what?

Fabian: Well you know how Trudy gave me the cellar as my room?

Nina: Yea so?

Amber: She gave me and you the attic so my sis and your cousin could share.

Nina: Ok that is cool lets go make sure Allie is unpacking. Amber when is you sister coming?

Amber: She is all ready here.

Nina: So they probably have meet. Lets go see.

Amber ran out of the room with Nina trailing behind.

Fabian: Nina wait.

Fabian grabs Nina's hand and he kisses Nina... Three minutes later... Five minutes later. Amber comes back.

Amber: Nina what are you... Sorry was I interupting something?

Nina: No I was just on my way.

Fabian: Nina will you be my girlfriend?

Nina:  YES, YES, YES, YES

Amber: Ok Rome and Juliet come on Nina.

Amber and Nina go to their old room. They hear Allie and Amber's sister Ella talking. They sounded like they are really close. Nina knocks.

Nina: Hey guys whats up?

Allie: Nothing just getting to know eacch other.

Ella: Yea, Are you Allie's cousin?

Amber: Yes she is. Nina do you remember all the memories we had in this room.

Nina: Yes Amber lets go back to our room.

Ok well that is all for n ow will update again today maybe depends on if I get some comments, Hope you like it. After today I may not have time to update untill the weekend becuase I am in IB at my school and I go back to schoool tomorrow so just a far warning if I don't update for a while it is because of all the homeowrk I have from being in IB. Comment.

Slayergirl0505


	5. Chapter 5

Back yea I had time tonight hope I will tomorrow to not a chrap load of homework tonight might update again tonight.

In Nina and Amber's Room

Nina and Amber were unpacking. Amber was talking about some shopping trip in paris. Nina was hardly listening.

Amber: Nina are you listening?

Nina: Umm what Amber?

Amber: Never mind lets go figuure out what the hyrogliphics mean.

Nina: Ok. Lets go.

Living Room

Mara and Mick are on the cough talking about their vacations.

Nina: In our room I think.

Mick: In our room I think.

Nina: Thanks! :) 3

Mara: Amber what was that about?

Amber: Ummmmmm... I don't know.

Amber runs out of room down down to Fabian's room.

Mara: That was weird wasn't it Mick?

Mick: Yes it was lets go for a walk.

Fabian's Room

Nina and Fabian looking at hyrogliphics.Fa

Fabian: Ok First one means 8 and the thrid one means 2 or to.

Nina: ok we have to figure out what the others mean.

Three hours later

Nina: Ok it means eight paces to the west in the haven of the mansion.

Amber: What is that supposed to mean.

Nina and Fabian: I don't know.

Amber: The mansion could mean the house of a house.

Nina: Amber your a genuis.

Amber: Really you think so.

Fabian: Ok we know a little more then we did ten minutes ago.

Nina: Ok This is alot we need to have another Sibuna Meeting.

Fabian: I will go get everyone.

Upstairs

Fabian knocks on Patricia and Mara's door.

Mara: Who isw it?

Fabian: Fabian, where is Patricia?

Patricia: What do you want?

Fabian: Nina wants us.

Patricia: Ok coming.

Downstairs (Living Room)

Fabian: Alfie, Jerome come on now.

Patricia: Nina needs us.

Alfie: Why?

Jerome: Yeah, Why?

Patricia: Sibuna, Remember?

Alfie: Yep, I remeber

Jerome: Come on guys lets go.


	6. Chapter 6

Down in Fabian's Room

Nina: The hyrogliphics are a clue.

Alfie: What does it say?

Nina: Eight paces to the west in the haven of the mansion.

Jerome: What in the world does that mean?

Fabian: We don't know but we have to figure it out.

Amber: Mansion means the house.

Patricia: Ok means sence but what in the world does haven mean?

Alfie: Haven could be the attic or the highest point in the house..

Amber: Alfie boo you are a genuis!

Nina: Ok so it means Eight paces to the west in the attic of the house.

Amber: I am confused.

Trudy: Dinner.

At Dinner

Dinner was very slient. Sibuna members were thinking about the clue.

Allie: Why is everyone so quite?

Ella: Yeah I don't think it is always this quite!

Mara: Yea Alife no food fight tonight?

Alfie: You know we don't have to have a food fight everynight.

Ella: I don't think it is always so quite.

Nina: You would be shocked at what you find here.

Allie: What were you guys doing before dinner?

Amber: Fabian, Nina and I were doing a 3,000 peice puzzle and when we were done we wanted Alfie, Jerome and Patricia.

Mick: Why didn't you want to show me and Mara?

Patricia: Becuase you guys don't really don't care about us.

Allie: Well can we see.

Alfie: We took it apart.

Mick and Mara were on chorses. Ella and Allie were in there room. Sibuna was in Nina and Amber's room.

Nina: The clue means Eight paces to the west in the attic of the house.

Jerome: But does it mean when you walk in the attic or in the center or where?

Fabian: Good point Jerome.

Nina: I am going to try when you walk in that seems the most obvious.

Nina goes over to the door

Nina: one, two, three, four, five ,six ,seven, eight

Fabian: Did you find anything.

Nina: No, oh wait I founjd something.

Just then Nina Triped over her own feet and her locket opened a trap door. Fabian caught Nina just before she fell in. She could have broken an ankle. Inside there was a puzzel piece and a dimond with a picec of paper.

Amber: Nina are you ok? Oh a dimond.

Nina: Yep Amber and the Paper says Dimond on it.

Trudy: Bed time it is 11 o-clock

Fabian: Goodnight guys. Goodnight Nina (gives Nina a kiss on the cheek)

Alfie: Night guys. Night Amber. (gives Amber a kiss on the cheek)

Patricia: Night see ya all in the morning.

Jerome: Night guys see ya.

Nina and Amber: Night guys.

12 A.'s Dream:

Sara: The quest is not over Nina.

Nina: Yes

Sara: Nina someone you love will betray you.

Nina: Who Sara who?

Sara: (backing away) be carful Nina be careful

Nina: Sara don't go.

Nina jumped and wakes up. Amber was right next to Nina.

Nina: Amber what are you doing?

Amber: You were talking in your sleep and wouldn't wake up.

Nina: I am sorry Amber go back to bed I am fine now.

Morning 8 A.M.

Amber wakes up and sees Nina was still asleep. Amber had to go talk to Fabian.

Amber: Fabian can you please keep Nina away from the house untill like 4 P.M. after she gets up.

Fabian: Why Amber?

Amber: I am throwing Nina a welcome back party.

Mara: Please Fabian I want to help decorate.

Fabian: Ok ok I will.

Nina wakes up and got dresses and came down stairs.

Fabian: Would you like to go to town today?

Nina: Yes, Just let me go get my jacket and bag.

Amber: (whisperes to Fabian) Thank You.

Mara: (whispers to Fabian) Thank You

Nina comes downstairs with her jacket and bag.

* * *

><p>I know it took me a while to update but I am back at least for today I will try to upodate again soon or today again maybe but I have been swamped with homework and with my free time I want to watch tv but I will try my hardest to update again soon.<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Finally got to update just to clear up some confusion. Allie is Nina's Cousin and she is about 14-15 and Ella is Amber's Sister and is also about 14-15 too.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><span>In Taxi<span>

Fabian: The park please

The Taxi Driver: Ok sir

Nina: Why are we going to the park?

Fabian: Because it is fun.

Nina:Ok we need to have a sibuna meeting later.

Fabian: Why?

Nina: Sara visted me in a dream last night. I will tell you later. Ok

Fabian: Ok

The taxi pulled up to the sidewalk leading to the park.

Taxi Driver: $10.75 Please

Fabian: Here keep the change.

Nina: Fabian lets go on a walk through the park.

Fabian: Ok (taking Nina's hand)

They walk through the park holding hands and just talking about their familys. They 9reached the other side of the park.

Fabian: Nina, I want to buy you a ring or a necklace that you will love.

Nina: Ok lets go.

Jerwely Store

Fabian found a beautiful necklace with a gold heart and it had fake dimonds on it. The locket could hold two pictures.

Fabian: Nina look at this one.

Nina: Oh Fabian I love it.

Fabian: Really you do?

Nina: Yes so much.

Fabian took it to the counter.

Cashier: Would you like anything ingraved in it.

Fabian: Yes in the front I would Fabian Loves Nina and on the inside when it gets opened You are the Happiness in my Wolrd Love Fabain.

Cashier: ok give me ten minutes

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I know it has been a while sence I updated. This chapter is along one to make up for it.

* * *

><p><span>Back at the house<span>

Mara: I think you are going a little overboard.

Amber: No I think I am not doing enough.

Mick: No Amber you don't need to do anything more.

Alife: No more needs to be done babe.

Patricia: Did you ask Trudy if she could make snacks.

Trudy: Yes she did almost done.

Allie: What can I do to help.

Amber: Ummm can you hang streamers?

Ella: I can help.

Jerome: Trixie can I talk to you please.

Patricia: Sure

In Jerome's room

Jerome: Trixie umm well you know how my parents don't come to visit.

Patricia: Yes so.

Jerome: Well I think they abandoned me

Patricia: There is no way we will tell everyone later do you habe a picture of the?

Jerome: Yes and ok.

Back at the Jerlwey store

Nina: Oh Fabian o love these earrings. I am going to buy them.

Fabian: Ok just first let me fo check on the necklace before you buy them.

Nina: Ok I will be right here.

Fabian: Is that necklace done yet.

Casher: Yes here you go.

Fabian: Thank you ok Nina you ready to go.

Nina: Have to buy my earrings.

Cahsier: 10 dollars

Nina gives hin a 20 dollar bill

Cashier: Ok here is you change.

At the house

Patricia: Amber can I text Fabian and have him bring Nina home.

Alfie: Amber said NO NO NO

Patricia: Ok all I ask was if I could tell him to bring Nina home. I didn't do anything wrong.

Jerome: Amber when can Nina and Fabian come home?

Amber: Guys they can come home when I say they can. STOP ASKING!

Mara: Amber this is getting old because everything is all set up.

Mick: Come on Amber.

Ella: Leave my sis a lone this is her way of making sure everything is ready.

Allie: Wow I am so lost.

At Resteraunt

Nina and Fabian went to a resteraunt to eat lunch.

Nina: I want to go back to the house.

Fabian: Ok hold on.

Fabian texts Amber

Text Message: Nina wants to come home.

Amber's text: Ok

Fabian: Here is your necklace. Lets go home.

They leave the resteraunt and get in a taxi.

At the house

Jerome: Trixie there is a taxi out front.

Patricia: Amber there is a taxi out front.

Amber: Everyone hide.

As everyone hid... Joy get out of the taxi but they alll thought it was Nina and Fabian.

As Joy walks in Joy says

Joy: Patricia where are you?

Patricia: Joy! What are you doing here?

Joy: Now that I am not the chosen one I get to come back.

Patricia: Yes Yes!

Trudy: What is all the Nosie about? Oh Hi Joy.

Joy: Hi Trudy

Patricia: Come on lets go unpack your things.

Joy: Is there a bed for me?

Trudy: Yes in Patricia's and Mara's room.

Joy: Ok lets go.

While Patricia and Joy and Mara were upstairs. Amber was looking oout the window. A taxi pulles up.

Amber: Hid everyone there is a taxi outside.

Everyone hides and Nina and Fabian walk in.

Nina: Where is everyone? Amber?

Everyone but Fabian: Suprise Nina!

Nina: Oh guys you shouldn't have.

Fabian: It was Amber's idea.

Mara: And we all know Amber.

Patricia comes running down the stairs woth Joy following.

Joy: Fabes (She screams and trys to hug him).

Fabian: Hey Joy what are you doing here?

Joy: I am living here now.

Nina: Hi Joy I'm Nina.

Joy: Hi Nina.

Amber: Come on lets party.

Nina: Ok Amber I need to show you something.

Amber: Ok Nina what is it.

Nina and Amber go up to their room. When they get up there Nina starts jumping up and down.

Amber: Nina what is up with you.

Nina: You will never guess what Fabian got me!

Amber: I guess something really amazing.

Nina: Yes Amber.

Nina pulls off the necklace to show Amber.

Amber: Oh my god Nina! Fabian got you this? How could he afford this? Where did he get the money?

Nina: Amber slow down. Yes ans then I don't know to the last two.

Downstairs

Mick: Fabian what is all the screaming about.

Fabian: Nina probably showed Amber her necklace.

Alife: What necklace?

Jerome: Well Alfie the one he bought her today(sarcasticaly).

Alfie: Oh

Upstairs

Mara: What's all the screaming about?

Amber: Fabian gave Nina this beautiful necklace.

Patricia walks up

Patricia: Was that Amber I heared screaming?

Mara: Yes wheres Joy.

Patricia: Downstaris

NIna: While I have you guys here. Patricia does Mara know about...

Mara: Yes I know about Sibuna.

Nina: Ok so we need to have a Sibuna meeting tonight. Mara does Mick know?

Mara: Yes he knows.

Amber: Lets go downstairs.

Teh girls head downstairs.

Patricia: I will go tell the boys Sibuna meeting. Amber and Nina's room after dinner.

Nina: Ok Amber lets go get Joy.

Amber and Nina go upstairs to get Joy. While Patricia goes to tell the boys about the Sibuna meeting.

Later around 3 P.m.

Patricia: Nina should we tell Joy about th eSibuna meeting?

Nina: Can she be trusted?

Patricia: Yea she can.

Nina: Ok we will do the offical cerimony tonight.

Patricia: What cerimony.

Amber: You haven't been through the cerimony?

Patricia: No

NIna: Ok forget about the cerimony.

Mara: GUys what time is Sibuna meeting tonight.

Amber: Ummmmmmmmmm...8:00. Right Nina?

NIna: Yep

Upstairs after the party

Amber: How was your day with Fabian?

Nina: Great we went on a walk through the park and then he go tme my necklace and then we went out to lunch.

Amber: Sounds fun

Trudy: Dinner Guys

At Dinner

Allie: So today me and Ella went for a walk aand we found this man.

All of the Sibunas sat up straight except Mara and Mick.

Jerome: What was his name?

Ella: Reene Zeldmen

All Sibuna execpt Mara and Mick: Rufus

Allie: No Reene Zeldmen

Alife: What did he want?

Ella: Just told us to tell you guys to watch out.

Nina: Ok Thanks we will be careful.

Ella and Allie were on chorse tonight.

* * *

><p>Please please please Review<p> 


	9. Not A Chapter IMPORTANT

Hey Guys! Sorry it has been way to long. I wasn't sure if anyone was still reading this but I got another person who just recently followed the story. If you Guys would like me to add another chapter let me know. I would love to keep writing for you guys if you are really reading it. All the reviews are wonderful and I really appreciate them. Comment and let me know if you guys still want more! I will be sure to post if you guys wish.


	10. UpDate (Not a Chapter) Sorry READ

Hey Guys! I am going to start writing again. :) I won't be able to post until tomorrow or the weekend as I am very busy with school. I will update at least once every weekend. Next chapter will be my next update. I am SO happy that you guys really like this story. Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! How have you all been? As I promised here is the next chapter but first I want to clear some things up. I have been asked how old Allie and Ella are they are both about eleven months younger than them. So I figured that they could share the same house as their family members. Now on with my story hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p><span>Sibuna Meeting Nina and Amber's Room<span>

Patricia: Ok First off Jerome thinks his parents abounded him but they couldn't have.

Nina: Jerome do you have a picture?

Jerome: Yeah let me go get it.

Jerome runs down to his room to get his picture. Joy was staring at Fabian and watching the way he looks at Nina.

Nina: These are my parents.

Jerome: Are you sure?

Nina: Yes I have the same picture.

Nina goes over to her bed and pulls out a box of things from under her bed. The box was full of things of her parents and things from back home. Out of the box she pulls the same picture out as Jerome.

Nina: See, this is me and my mom and dad and this much be you.

Jerome: So my sister is still alive.

Nina: And my brother is still alive I have only imagined being reunited with him.

Jerome and Nina hug each other.

Nina: I have to go call Gran. I have to go call Gran.

Fabian: Nina wasn't there a reason you called a Sibuna meeting?

Patricia: There is another reason?

Nina: Oh yeah ok, Listen guys Sara came to me in a dream last night.

Patricia: What, Why are we just hearing about this now?

Nina: Because, Amber had me and Fabian out all day and then the party and then finding out me and Jerome are brother and sister.

Mara: Ok what did Sara say to you in the dream?

Nina: That the quest was not over oh and that someone I love will betray me.

Joy: Well, who do you love?

Nina: Well Fabian of course and Gran and my cousin Allie and now my brother Jerome. But I refused to believe that Gran or Jerome or even Fabian will betray me.

Joy thinks to herself: Of course she loves Fabian.

Mick: What does she mean by that?

Fabian: We don't now and I would never betray Nina.

Jerome: Neither would I.

Amber: Oh we need to figure out what the clue means.

Nina: Where did I put the clue and the diamond? Oh here it is.

(The clue is just a piece of paper that says diamond on it.)

Mara: What in the world does that mean? Oh wait try checking the diamond.

Nina: Mara you're a genius.

Fabian: The diamond says 'When daylight ends pear through the window and you will see in the mist.'

9:30

Sibuna has been trying to figure out what the riddle means for an hour and a half.

Nina: So far we have nothing.

Amber: No that is not true we know that we have to look through a window.

Nina: Which window though?

Amber: I don't know I am not a genius.

Fabian: When daylight ends could be sunset.

Alfie: Would a rainy day be ok to look out the window if it was foggy?

Patricia: Well, Alfie it says just look into the fog I don't think it matters if it is raining of not!

Alfie: Sorry, it was a question.

Nina: The question we should be asking is what window.

Trudy: It is eleven-o-clock that means bed!

* * *

><p>Aright guys I hope you liked it. I have a question who should betray Nina? Her Gran or Allie? Also I plan on putting Eddie into the story and possible K.T. and Willow and Mick will probably end up leaving for Australia to. So Let me know your guys opinions on who should betray Nina and if I should add K.T. and Willow.<p> 


	12. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! Here are some questions that I need answered so I can continue writing. Who should betray Nina? Her Gran or Allie? Also I plan on putting Eddie into the story and possible K.T. and Willow and Mick will probably end up leaving for Australia to. So Let me know your guys opinions on who should betray Nina and if I should add K.T. and Willow. I would really like to know your opinions and it will help me out a lot. The only reason why I started writing this again is because I had readers who interacted with me so please help me out.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's Dream 3 A.M.<span>

Nina had just drifted off to sleep. The first thing she sees is her locket. Next to it she sees… another locket, with letters on it. The only letter she can make out is a J. She admires them both. She looks closer. She can only make out a J. Who could that be? James, Jerome, Jack, Jackie, Jordana, Johanna, Jamie, Justin, Jim, Jess who? Then suddenly she hears a faded voice calling Nina, Nina wake up. Nina jolts out of her sleep. She sees Sara standing at the foot of the bed.

Sara: Nina find the night time chosen one.

Nina: Sara who is it Sara?

Sara: Find her and keep her safe from Rufus.

Nina: Sara who are you talking about?

Sara Backing up: Nina find her find her and keep her safe from Rufus.

Nina could not get back to sleep because she was thinking about what Sara had said.

9 A.M. One Week Before school

Nina was the first student awake. Four hours before she left her room she got up and went to her desk to draw the other necklace. She had a picture in her back pocket. Trudy was all ready fixing breakfast.

Trudy: Oh, sweetie you are up early.

Nina: Yeah I had a dream that woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep.

Trudy: Oh do you want to talk about it?

Nina: No I am good.

Trudy: Can you go wake Mick and Fabian up please.

Nina: Sure

Nina heads down to the basement. They had another door put at the bottom of the stairs. Nina didn't know whether to knock or not, so she did. There was no answer so she opened the door. They were both sound asleep. Nina walks over to Mick to wake him up. She shoved his arm, he didn't move. He just wouldn't wake up. She finally decided to smack his arm with all her strength. He woke up screaming.

Mick: Ow Ow Ow what was that for?

Nina: Trudy said to wake you and Fabian up.

Mick: Doesn't mean you hit me!

Nina: Well you wouldn't wake up any other way.

Mick: Oh, sorry for getting mad at you.

Nina: It's ok.

Through all of this Fabian stayed asleep. Nina walked over to Fabians bed. She pushes his arm to try and wake him up, but it doesn't work. She shook him, but he still doesn't wake up. All of the sudden a though accrued to her. She leaned over and gave Fabian a kiss on the cheek. Fabian stirred but didn't wake up. She decided to plant a kiss on his lips. He started to wake up and kiss Nina back.

Fabian: Nina what was that for?

Mick: Oh, sure he gets woken up by a kiss and I get woken up by a slap.

Nina: Trudy wanted me to get you guys up, and yes Mick that is how it works.

Mick: Will it is not fair, why didn't you wake Mare up to come wake me up?

Nina: Because I felt like slapping you.

Fabian: Why did want us up?

Nina: I don't know she just told me to come and wake you guys up.

Mick: Ok, let's go see what she wants.

Nina: Fine let's go.

Nina, Fabian, and Mick walk up stairs and into the kitchen. When they get into the lounge room the three of them saw something they never wanted tri see especially Fabian, Nina and Fabian stode there mouths wide open while Mick on the other hand stoded there for a minute before he reacted.

Mick (screaming): Ahhhhh! What the I could have lived my whole life without seeing that Ahh!

After he was done screaming he turned around and ran back down to his room. Nina and Fabian just stode there speechless. After about ten minutes of Nina and Fabioan just standing there with there mouths wide open before Amber came running down the stairs.

Amber: Oh, hey guys! What are you staring at? Ohh, how cute.

* * *

><p>Ok guys so what do you think? What do you think they saw? Please also help me out with my issues listed before this chapter.<p> 


End file.
